listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Lord of the Rings
This is a list of deaths in the Hobbit and Lord of the Rings film series, directed by Peter Jackson. The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey * Girion - Killed when Smaug burned the tower he was standing on. * Thror - Decapitated by Azog, who then threw his head at Thorin's feet. * Tom, Bert, and William - Turned to stone when Gandalf split open a rock, exposing them to sunlight. * Yazneg - Thrown across Weathertop by Azog and mauled alive by the Wargs. * Grinnah - Stabbed in the stomach by Kili. *'Great Goblin' - Slashed across the stomach and throat by Gandalf. The Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug *Narzug - Decapitated by Thranduil *Thrain - Absorbed by Sauron. *Fimbul - Decapitated by Legolas The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies *'Smaug' - Shot in the heart by Bard with a black arrow. *Master of Lake-Town - Crushed when Smaug's body fell on top of him while he was trying to escape with all of Lake-Town's riches. *Braga - Crushed when Smaug's body fell on top of him. *Keeper of the Dungeons - Destroyed by Galadriel with a blast of magic. *Alfrid Lickspittle - While hiding on a catapult, a coin fell off him onto the catapult's trigger, sending him flying into the mouth of a troll, which in turn choked to death. *''Fili'' - Stabbed by Azog and thrown over a cliff. *''Kili'' - Stabbed by Bolg. *'Bolg' - Stabbed in the head by Legolas. *'Azog the Defiler' - Stabbed in the chest by Thorin. *''Thorin Oakenshield'' - Stabbed in the foot by Azog, who then mortally wounded him with a stab to the chest. Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring * Gil-Galad - Presumably killed by Sauron, as in the book. * Elendil - Slammed against a rock by Sauron with his mace. * Isildur - Shot by Orcs when the Ring slipped off of his finger when he tried to swim away from the Orcs. * Balin - Shot in the back by an Orc, according to the Book of Mazarbul. * Bounder - Slashed by a Ringwraith. * Harry Goatleaf - Crushed when a Ringwraith's horse kicked the gate down on him. * Cave Troll - After sustaining several injuries from the Fellowship, it was shot in the head by Legolas. * Boromir - ''Shot in the chest three times by Lurtz while defending Merry and Pippin. * '''Lurtz' - Arm cut off, stabbed in the chest, and decapitated by Aragorn. Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers * Snaga - Decapitated by Ugluk and fed to the Uruks when he tried to kill Merry and Pippin. * Ugluk - Killed by Eomer's horsemen. * The Balrog - Struck by lightning and stabbed by Gandalf. * Gandalf the Grey - After defeating the Balrog, he passed away from his old body and was regenerated as Gandalf the White. * Grishnakh - Stomped on by Treebeard. * Theodred - After being injured by Saruman's Uruk-Hai, he was poisoned by Wormtongue to prevent his recovery. * Hama - Mauled and eaten by a Warg. * Sharku - Stabbed in the chest by Aragorn and then trampled by his Warg. * Ferevellon - Slashed by an Uruk Berserker. * Galdor - Shot by a Uruk-Hai archer. * Melisilion - Shot by an Uruk-Hai archer. * Riodur - Killed in the explosion of the Deeping Wall. * Belurion - Stabbed by an Uruk-Hai. * Haldir - Slashed in the stomach and neck by Uruk-Hai. Lord of the Rings: Return of the King * Deagol - Strangled by Smeagol for the Ring. * Grima Wormtongue - Shot in the heart by Legolas in a vain attempt to prevent him from killing Saruman. * Saruman the White - Stabbed twice in the back by Grima Wormtongue, causing him to fall off of Orthanc and was impaled on a spike below. * Madril - Stabbed by Gothmog. * Damrod - Killed by Gothmog's legions. * Denethor - Tried to burn himself and his son Faramir on a funeral pyre when the gates were broken by Grond and the Witch-King, believing all hope to be lost. However, Pippin rescued Faramir from the pyre and Denethor, not wanting to be separated from his son, attempted to escape the pyre. He was then kicked back into the flames by Shadowfax, and ran out screaming and flaming off of the wall of Minas Tirith. * Mahud - Stabbed in the chest by Eomer. * Murgash - Decapitated by Aragorn. * Guritz - Slashed by Gimli. * Gothmog - Dismembered by Aragorn, struck in the chest by Gimli, and stabbed in the back by Aragorn. * Theoden - While rallying his soldiers in the Battle of Pelennor, his horse was grabbed by the Fellbeast and thrown, crushing him under the its body. * Witch-King of Angmar '- Stabbed in the leg by Merry, and in the face by Eowyn. * Gorbag - Impaled through the back by Sam. * '''Mouth of Sauron '- Decapitated by Aragorn. * '''Smeagol/Gollum - After biting off Frodo's finger and obtaining the ring, he was pushed into the Cracks of Doom by Frodo, and his body was most likely melted. * Khamul - Vaporized along with the other Nazgul after the end of Sauron. * 'Sauron '- After the destruction of the Ring, his tower and the foundations of Mordor collapsed, ending not only him but also the Orcs at the Battle of the Black Gate. Category:Film series